The Man Who Can't be Moved
by RobSp1derp1g
Summary: Ash decides to wait for a girl on the place where he first met her. Based on "The Man Who Can't be Moved" by The Script. Contains Advanceshipping. Winner of the 2008 AdvanceShipping Day fanficion contest on SPPF. Written with the help of Uzamaki Hinata.


**Here I am, people, to present my newest songfic.**

**It is based on "The Man Who Can't be Moved" by The Script.**

**Note: This songfic would not have been possible if Uzamaki Hinata didn't help me. She deserves as much credit for this as I do.**

**I do not own Pokémon (if I did, things would be a whole lot better) not the lyrics of this songfic.**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Ash?" Brock asked, concern falling in his voice.

"Yeah, I am, Brock." The raven haired boy replied, looking up at his long time travelling companion with a weak smile on his face. "I need to talk to her."

Brock's brow creased with worry as he let out a small sigh. He'd never seen his energetic friend look so stressed before in his life.

It seemed like the two of them had just gotten back from dropping off Dawn at her house since their Sinnoh journey had ended when suddenly Ash started talking about wanting to see May. It was silly for him to bring it up now to see May. After all, Brock knew Ash had no idea where the young girl was. But as always, the young trainer was just too stubborn to wait and see May later and so wanted to see her now.

Brock sighed. But this was Ash, he realized. He smiled slightly at the determined look Ash had plastered on his face, and he knew that there was no way Ash would ever put off something like seeing a friend. The young breeder began to smile, especially if it was a friend he had feelings for.

"Brock?" Ash looked up at Brock's thoughtful look, what could the young breeder be thinking about so hard?

"What?" Brock shook his head out of his thoughts – suddenly remembering where he was. "Uh yeah… what was I going to say?" The young breeder rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. He had remembered. "What is it?" he finally asked.

"Huh?"

"What is it that's so important you need to talk about now for?" Brock continued his question. He raised an eyebrow as Ash's cheeks began to redden.

"Some st-stuff," Ash replied, stumbling on his words as he looked down towards the floor. He couldn't help it when his blush began to deepen at the thought of seeing her again.

Brock smiled, now it was obvious. "You like her, don't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"L-like?" Ash repeated. "Of course I like her! She's my friend."

Brock sighed. "Okay, when I said like, I meant like _like__._"

"Like like?" Ash repeated, confused.

"_Love__._"

And then it began to dawn on to Ash what Brock was talking about. "L-l-l-l-love?" he stammered. "Wah, no, no, no! I-I mean I like her like she's my friend Brock. But l-l-l-l-l…" Ash stuttered. He couldn't even get his thoughts straight, much less his words.

Brock sighed once more; it seemed that he would have to put it in to simpler terms for the young man. "Ash?" Brock called, bringing the young trainer's attention back to reality. "When you think of May, how do you _feel_?"

"How do I feel?" Ash repeated, involuntarily placing his hand on to his chest.

"Yeah."

Ash looked down towards his hand, staring at it as it lay there on his chest. "I-I don't know…" he finally answered, honestly. "It's confusing; Brock… whenever I think about May… I can't even think straight anymore…" Ash frowned once more, his eyes never leaving the ground beneath him. "And that's why I need to see her. I need to see if maybe… if maybe she feels like this too…"

Brock smiled slightly but still, he couldn't help but feel sad. Ash's idea wouldn't work since he hadn't contacted May in weeks. "I get what you're doing Ash, I really do." Brock said, "But May must be halfway across the world by now. How will you find her? You haven't talked to her in weeks."

Ash smiled, taking on the determined look he always had before a pokemon battle happened. "I'll go back to the place where I first met her." He said, grinning at his plan. "I'll go back to Professor Birch's lab."

Brock couldn't help the curiosity that overtook him then. "And what are you going to do when you get there?" he asked.

"I won't move." Ash answered, seriousness showing up on his face along with his determination. "I won't move. I'll stay there and wait for her."

"And if she never shows up?" Brock questioned.

"I'll still be there," Ash replied, smiling. "I won't move until she comes there."

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move..._

Ash smiled as the sight of the big white building (otherwise known as the famous Professor Birch's lab) came in to view. He couldn't help it when his legs powered up and ran up to the familiar building. Memories of the last few times he had been there began to play out in the young trainer's head. He didn't care what Brock thought, he knew his plan would work; May would come back and he would see her.

Ash stepped in front of Professor Birch's lab slowly, pulling at the door before noticing it had been locked. "Huh?"

"Pika pi," the small yellow rodent from Ash's shoulder piped.

"You want me to ring it, Pikachu?"

"Pi Pikachu!"

"Okay," Ash smiled before ringing the bell of the energetic professor's lab. He then waited, expecting Professor Birch to come running to the door, but it was his assistant who opened it and surprised Ash.

"Hello, Ash! How nice of you to drop by!" Joshua said, putting his hand awkwardly in to his light blue hair as if not knowing what to do with it. He finally decided though, to hold it out firmly waiting for Ash to shake it.

"Hey, Joshua." Ash replied as he shook the assistant's hand. Ash stood up tall, attempting to see if Professor Birch was maybe knee deep in some work behind his assistant.

"Looking for someone?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah," Ash said, deciding to give up on searching for the Hoenn Professor by himself. "I was kinda expecting Professor Birch to be here. Where is he?" Ash questioned, intrigued upon seeing the professor's assistant, not the professor himself.

"Oh, well he's in Sinnoh." Joshua replied. "He had a meeting with Professor Rowan and Professor Oak. Even Professor Elm will be there."

"I sorta need to talk to him." Ash said, slightly annoyed at the Professor's sudden disappearance. "Do you think there's any way I can reach him?"

"I can try and call him, but I don't know if he has already arrived…" Joshua trailed off, he rubbed his chin in thought before smiling. "Let me go check if he's back from his meeting." Joshua went to the videophone on the desk, dialed a few numbers and waited.

On the black monitor, the image of professor Rowan was displayed.

"Hello?" the old man's voice was heard in Professor Birch's lab.

"Professor Rowan? This is Joshua, Professor Birch's assistant."

"Ah, Joshua, so nice to meet you." The old professor greeted monotonously. "Why did you call?"

"Actually I was trying to speak with Prof. Birch. Is he there?"

"No, he… is just arriving. Wow, are you lucky Joshua."

"Yeah," Joshua flashed a smile at Ash, reassuring him that the professor was available. "Can you put him on?"

"Yes, I'll call him…" Rowan's voice trailed off as the professor walked away from the monitor and in his absence Professor Birch's wide face appeared.

"Joshua, I just left there and you're already calling me?" Professor Birch said, smiling. "Is there something wrong with the pokemon?"

"No, Professor. It's just that Ash is here-"

"Ash?" The old Professor looked confused. "Why is Ash there?"

"I don't know, Professor, he wants to talk to you."

"Okay, put him on." Professor Birch said.

"Okay," Joshua looked back at Ash and smiled. "Here you go, Ash."

"Thanks," Ash said before reaching for the waiting phone in Joshua's hands as Pikachu hopped towards the empty couch behind them. "Hey Professor Birch." Ash said

"Ash! Welcome to my lab." Professor Birch greeted. "Sorry I'm not there myself to welcome you," he said quickly as an afterthought. "But this was the only day that Professor Elm was free to go to this meeting."

"It's okay." Ash replied. "Sorry for coming on such short notice."

"Nonsense," The young professor laughed. "You're always welcome at my lab, Ash."

"Thanks," the young raven haired boy smiled. "Uh," he said, remembering where he was and why. "Professor, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure! What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Birch asked, curiosity taking over his face. "Is Pikachu okay?"

"Pikachu's fine," Ash said.

Professor Birch blinked. "Then what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering…" Ash said, a small pink color taking over his face. "Do you know where May is?"

Professor Birch looked as if he were deep in thought. "Are you okay, Ash? You don't look too well."

"I'm fine." Ash said. "Do you know where May is?"

"Well," Professor Birch rubbed his chin in thought. "I know she's in the Johto region, but [I]where[/I] in Johto, I'm not sure. She could be in Violet City or in Cianwood City..." he trailed.

"So… you don't know." Ash said, starting to feel like Brock had been right. He would never find May.

"Sorry I can't help you, Ash." Professor Birch said, looking truly sorry.

"It's okay," Ash replied, shaking his head to assure the young man that he was fine. "Thanks anyway, Professor." He said before turning away from the screen. He was getting ready to call for Pikachu when Professor Birch called to him.

"But why do you want to talk to her?"

Why did he want to talk to her? Ash turned back to face the monitor showing the young professor's confused face. "I-I need to talk to her about s-some stuff…" the young raven haired boy finally said after some time.

Professor Birch nodded thoughtfully. "You know, Ash." He said to the young trainer. "There's this old saying that goes by '_you know you're in love when you can't go to sleep because reality is finally better than your dreams'_."

"In… love?" Ash repeated before a furious blush covered his face. "W-w-w-w-wait prof-f-fessor! You can't be saying th-that for-for-for-"

Professor Birch laughed. "It's just a simple saying I was remembering right now." He said. "I'm not saying it applies to you and May." He paused, grinning. "Unless of course, you think it does."

At the sound of those words, a myriad of questions was going through Ash's head. Among those questions were 'What does the professor mean?' and 'Why is Professor Birch saying that?'. Ash started to think of all the good and the bad times he and May have had throughout Hoenn and Kanto.

"Ash?" The professor's voice brought the young man back to Earth.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I can't help you with May."

Ash grinned. "No problem." He said, he looked as if he were in thought before asking. "Professor, do you think I can stay here for a bit?"

"Sure, as you youngsters say these days 'you can crash here anytime you want'." The professor laughed at his own joke. "But why would you want to stay here?" he asked after his laughter died down, "Problems at home?"

"No," Ash said. "I just want to stay here and wait for May to come I guess."

"Why here?" Professor Birch questioned.

"I want to stay in the place where I first met May." Ash revealed his plan to professor Birch.

"Why?"

"I…" Ash looked down at his clenching fists. "I want to… I need to talk to her."

"And you're going to wait here for her," Professor Birch said, putting two and two together.

"Yeah," Ash nodded. "I'm going to stay here and wait for her."

"What if she doesn't see you? What if she never comes?"

"It doesn't matter," Ash smiled. "I'll keep waiting for her. I won't move."

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do?  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you…?_

May Maple was excited. May Maple was happy. May Maple was going shopping.

"May, slow down!" Solidad cried after the young brunette but to her dismay, the hyper brunette continued on her march down the busy sidewalk and to her destination.

The mall.

"There's no point in trying to talk to her," Drew pointed out as he panted after Solidad. "When May wants to shop, she just closes everyone else out and focuses on shopping."

Solidad laughed. "Isn't she always like that?"

"WELCOME TO THE GRAND OPENING OF THE GOLDENROD CITY MALL! TODAY ONLY, 50% OFF IN EVERYTHING."

May smiled back towards her two sweating-while-breathing-too-heavy-for-their-own-good friends. "We HAVE to go!" May cried as Drew and Solidad finally caught their breath.

"I think it's a little too late to say no," Drew said, flicking his green hair. "We're already here."

"He's right!" Solidad said, now starting to feel excited at the idea of shopping. "Let's go in, May!"

Inside the mall, the two female coordinators immediately began to go window shopping. And as usual, it didn't take very long for Solidad to fall in love with something.

"Oh, that dress is gorgeous!" The pink haired woman cried happily, while viewing a dress from a window.

Drew rolled his eyes. "Why am I here?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Because you have no other place to go," Solidad answered.

May giggled at their small exchange. "Yeah, it is beautiful." She commented at the dress that sat beautifully in the shop.

"Beautiful? That's an understatement." Solidad replied, smiling.

"True." May tilted her head up to look towards the older coordinator in question. "Are you going to buy it?" She asked.

Solidad looked as if she were in deep thought before nodding slowly. "I'm going to buy it." She decided.

"Good god," Drew muttered before rolling his eyes again.

Solidad ignored the young man's comment and pulled out her wallet. "Oh.. oh no…" She whispered, her eyes beginning to bulge out of their sockets.

"What?" May began to feel worried. "What's up?"

"Darnn it!" Solidad cried, surprising both May and Drew by her sudden mood change.

"What?" May questioned again, feeling more and more worried. "Did something happen?"

Solidad groaned before opening her blue wallet for both coordinators to see. "I don't have enough cash for the dress." She explained.

"Is that all?" Drew asked, sarcastically.

"Can't you ask your parents?" May asked at the same time.

Solidad frowned. "I just asked them for money a week ago! They're going to be annoyed." She sighed. "I can't ask them for money right now, they'll never give it to me if it's just for a dress…" Both girls looked generally bummed for the situation they were in, but their single male friend gave them a simple male answer.

Drew shrugged his shoulders. "Just tell them it's an emergency."

_Got some words on cardboard  
Got your picture in my h__and_.

Ash hadn't noticed how much time had passed since he sat down outside of the young Professor's lab. But he didn't care; after all, it couldn't take that long for May to come.

Right?

"Pika pi." Pikachu mewed as he took a spot on the warm sidewalk beside his trainer.

"Yeah," Ash said, stretching. "We're not leaving anytime soon, Pikachu."

Pikachu blinked at his trainer uncertainly. "Pikachu pika?"

"Yeah," Ash said once more. "I'm sure she'll come." He paused as he reached for the half ribbon that sat in his backpack and just as he pulled it out a simple, small picture fell on to his lap.

"Pika chu," Pikachu said as he reached for the small photo and handed it to a surprised Ash.

"What's this?" Ash asked as he held the picture up to his face. Almost instantly, a smile fell on to his lips. "Heh," he said, grinning. "I remember this." Ash pointed towards the small, laughing brunette in the picture and showed her to Pikachu. "We took this picture when we were all in Pallet last year, remember?"

"Pika!"

Ash smiled down at May as she laughed back in return. "Yeah," he said, nodding. "it _was_ fun, huh?"

"Hey, don't put it there! Put it… down! No… no… steady, steady… good!"

Ash looked up in surprise as a fairly young woman with short blond hair appeared right at his side out of no where. He would have said something to her if it hadn't been for the fact that she wasn't looking at him at all.

Finally, the young blond tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled as her cameraman got his equipment ready.

"Uhhh," Ash said, his mouth open but no words came to mind.

"Oh, hey there kid." The blond woman said quickly. She tucked more of her super short hair behind her ear. "We're here to interview you." She told Ash's surprised and confused expression.

His expression could only gape in return.

_Some try to hand me money… they don't understand  
I'm not broke… I'm just a broken hearted man._

"I bought it, I still can't believe I bought it!" Solidad smiled happily.

"I know!" May cried excitedly. She smiled over at Solidad's dress as her own bags of clothing shone brightly in the sun.

"How many clothing do girls need?" She heard Drew ask when she and Solidad were buying their things. She could only laugh. After all…

Ash had said the same thing.

"Hey May, what's up?" Solidad asked, suddenly bringing the young brunette's attention back to her.

"Huh?"

"You seemed a little distant there," Solidad pointed out helpfully. "Is there something the matter?"

"Um…" May blinked. "No, I'm fine." She smiled as if to prove to the older coordinator how fine she was.

Solidad didn't bother to say anything in return.

"Hey, hey, guess what I just heard? There's some guy who's waiting for a girl in Little Root!"

"Gossip is a poisonous thing," Solidad clucked her tongue as she, May, and Drew passed a couple who were gossiping. The girl who had been gossiping looked up and glared slightly at the group before marching off with her boyfriend in tow.

A guy waiting on a girl?

May _knew_ it wasn't something she should worry about but still, she couldn't help herself as she ran after the couple.

"May, where are you going?" Drew asked after her.

"I just want to ask something," May replied over her shoulder. "Be right back!" She turned away from Drew and Solidad then as she neared the young couple.

The girl had already started to gossip again when May reached them. "And then, when they asked him-"

"Sorry," May interrupted, feeling a little tired from all the running she had done that day. "But I sort of ended up hearing what you were saying before." She held up her hands in defense before the girl had a chance to get mad. "And um, I know this probably isn't my business, but…where is that guy you where talking about?"

The girl frowned and looked away angrily. "I'm not saying anything to you." She said and May could feel herself frown.

_She didn't have to be so rude…_ The young brunette pouted.

"He's in Littleroot Town," The boy said – who now was looking like someone May knew from somewhere. "He's on TV if you want to know more."

"Littleroot…" May repeated before her eyes widened. There was only one person she could picture right then. "No, it couldn't be…" May gasped.

"His name is Ash." The boy continued.

May's heart beat froze.

_People talk about a guy__  
Who's waiting on a girl__  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world_

"Ash," May breathed. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard from her energetic friend; or heard of him for that matter.

"He should be on TV right now," the boy said helpfully.

"Oh," May said, remembering where she was. She smiled softly before thanking the young boy. All the while, she couldn't help but think. _This can't be the same Ash, can it?_

"Hey, wasn't he asking for something?" The girl asked, continuing to ignore May as she turned to face her blond boyfriend in question. "Wasn't he asking for some girl to meet him?"

May caught her breath, barely squeezing out a gasp.

"Yeah," the boy replied. "I think her name was May." The boy paused before taking a look over at May and looked over at her closely.

"Wh-what is it?" May managed to ask.

"Well, I was just thinking," the boy said, still staring. "Wasn't your name… May?"

The girl growled defensively. "You know her?" she asked her boyfriend, her jealously coming out harshly.

"Uh yeah… we were in a contest together once."

The girl angered. "You never told me that before!" She cried.

"Uhhh…."

May turned away from the two and could no longer hear the couple's arguments as she ran. Their chatter slowly began to dull out in to the many other noises of the city. May didn't care what they were saying anyway, all she wanted to do now – all she needed to do now – was see if the Ash on TV was her Ash.

The same Ash she mistakenly left for Johto.

_'Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be…_

May ran towards the electronics store, she approached the windows of the TV shop and confirmed her suspicions. The boy who was waiting on a girl was Ash and the girl he was waiting for was herself.

"Ash," May said, pressing her hands on to the clear glass as he stared back at her through the TV.

The TV was transmitting live news from Littleroot Town. And on the bottom of its screen, it had written "BOY IS WAITING FOR GIRL" written on it. May kept her eyes glued on the TV, she really couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ash – the boy she'd met so long ago and had befriended, the same boy who taught her nearly everything she now knew – was on TV.

And he was waiting for her.

A small female reporter approached Ash with a microphone, asking him why he was there. But May couldn't hear him, she wasn't paying attention. Instead her memories of the young boy began to play out in her mind. May was so consumed by the TV, she barely noticed her friends approaching her.

"Slow down, will ya, May?" Solidad asked, not waiting an answer.

"Yeah, I don't intend to keep cha…" Drew was saying until he was interrupted by May.

"Shhh, you guys!" May pleaded.

As Solidad and Drew approached the window filled with TV screens, they saw the face that was keeping May's eyes attached to the screen.

"Hey, isn't that your friend Ash?" Solidad asked, not needing an answer.

"And isn't that you in the photo?" Drew noticed.

Sure enough, it was Ash on the TV and May on the picture Ash was holding. Ash's face was sad, May noted as she continued to watch him point the picture out to the reporter. He almost looked as if… his world had been broken. May squinted her eyes as she finally recognized the picture. The picture that Ash was holding had been taken when May visited Pallet Town, before the young boy went on his journey to the Battle Frontier.

"May?"

"Yes," May said finally, detaching herself from the glass windows and faced her curious friends.

"What's he doing there?" Solidad questioned.

May smiled sadly. "I… I think he's waiting for me."

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who won't be moved  
And maybe you won't mean to, but you'll see me on the news._

In the pouring rain, Ash looked down to the photo in his hands. _Maybe she won't come here, maybe she's better with him…_ Ash thought. As these thoughts came to his head, his eyes drooped to the floor in shame. Brock was right, Ash had absolutely zero chances of finding May here. Still, he couldn't help but look at her picture in hope. "May, where are you?" he asked the laughing girl in the photo. "I'm waiting here for you."

"Mr. Ketchum, why are you here?" a reported asked, directing the microphone to Ash.

Ash looked up at the waiting reporter, he had actually forgotten they were here. He was about to open his mouth to answer when another microphone was shoved in to his face.

"Mr. Ketchum, who is the girl on the photo?" Another reporter questioned, notifying the camera crew to focus on the picture in Ash's hand.

"Uh-"

"Mr. Ketchum!" Another reporter cried as they shoved their microphone in to Ash's mouth. "[I]_Who_[/I] are you?" The reporter smiled smugly to the others – as if their question was something to be arrogant about.

A small droplet of water tickled down Ash's nose. As he looked to it, he wasn't sure if it was a raindrop or a tear, shed by his eyes in a failed attempt to hide his sadness. A few more fell on his hat. This made him sure that rain was coming, yet he did not move, as he said he wouldn't.

She had to come after all… didn't she?

_And you'll come running down the corner  
_'_Cause you'll know it's just for you_

"May?" Solidad placed her hand on to the young brunette's shoulder. "What're you going to do?"

May blinked back in return. "What do you mean?" she asked, even though she knew exactly what her pink haired friend meant.

"You said Ash is waiting for you," Drew stated, flicking his hair. "So what're you going to do about it?"

May stared over at her friends as she thought over their questions.

"There could only be one reason why he's waiting there for you, May." Drew continued. "Are you ready to face that reason?"

There was a small lump forming in May's throat, she knew what Drew was saying but she just… she just couldn't imagine him being right about it. "Ash isn't like that," May said softly as she turned away from her friends' stares. "He doesn't think like that."

"He's human, isn't he?" Solidad asked. She shook her head with a smile. "May, Ash obviously knows what he feels. But I'm starting to wonder if you do."

May nodded slowly, Solidad was wrong. May knew what she was feeling. "I-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Drew said, smirking. "Don't tell it to us, Juliet. Romeo's the one who wants to hear it."

"Romeo…?" May repeated before a small smile broke through her confusion. She knew what they were saying to her, she knew what they meant. May's smile widened. Her friends were telling her to go back to Ash. "Thanks you guys," she said to them. They both grinned and nodded in return.

"Take the train," Solidad advised. "You'll get there in twenty minutes if you do."

"Okay," May said. She turned to leave and ran off. She was going to go back to Ash.

_Thinkin' maybe you'll come back to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

"So… you're waiting for a girl named May?" The reporter asked.

Ash nodded in return but did nothing else. He'd been sitting for hours and honestly, he'd thought that May would have been there by then… he thought that she would have been there with him a lot sooner. "Maybe I was dumb for not listening to Brock." The young boy said sadly. Pikachu slept peacefully in his lap and hadn't heard a word that had been said. Rain began to pound down on to the floor and the reporters shrieked and complained.

"Why is it raining?!"

"Oh no, my equipment doesn't work here!"

"Aah, I hate the rain!"

But Ash hadn't noticed the rain as it drenched him and his clothes, he didn't notice the cold that reached him, he didn't even seem to notice his own tears falling in with the rain. Instead, he could only stare down at her picture as it stood up to the rain.

"Maybe she's not coming."

_Gotta stand my ground, even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind, this is the first place she will go._

While all the reporters went to find shelter from the falling water, a girl hidden in an overcoat approached Professor Birch's lab and entered. Joshua seemed to know the girl who was coming, as the door was open for her to enter. She stopped near the glass doors – half in and half out – and smiled softly at the man before her as she recognized him.

"Wish me luck." She said to Joshua.

"I don't need to." Joshua replied, grinning. "You're already lucky to have him."

_I'm not moving  
__I'm not moving  
I'm not moving…_

"Maybe… maybe she's not coming." As soon as those words left Ash's mouth, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to wait anymore," A light feminine voice said. "I'm right here."

Ash turned his head around to see where the voice came from and was overcome with emotion when he realized who it was. "May!" he shouted. May smiled and threw her arms around the drenched boy before he had a chance to do anything.

"Hey Ash," she said in to his hair as she bent over to hug him.

"Is this really you?" Ash asked, taking his arms around May's waist to hold her close to him. "Or am I going insane?" He asked, smiling.

May laughed. "Well, I don't know if you're going insane," she said playfully as she pulled away from Ash slightly to see his face. "But this is really me." She said, softly.

Ash smiled in return. She'd come, she'd really come. "You saw me on the news?"

"Yeah," May nodded, and then in an after thought she smiled and leaned over to peck Ash on the cheek. "Thanks for waiting for me," she whispered.

Ash blushed, but still he managed to somehow come up with a full sentence. "No problem," he replied. "Thanks for coming."

"This is perfect!" One of the reporters cried as they left the shelter of Professor Birch's lab. The woman smiled and crooked her finger for her cameraman to follow. "Can you film in the rain?" She asked. "We need to get this for the story."

The man nodded as he lifted up his camera. "I think so," he replied.

"Good," the reporter said. She pointed her finger towards a laughing boy and girl. The boy who had before looked so down and sad was smiling and laughing along with what the girl was saying and the girl simply looked both relieved and happy. The reporter nodded. "Good," she said once more to her coworker. "'Cause we're going live."

**The End**

So, what do you think? Please review, even if it is to say the story sucks.


End file.
